U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,255 to Johnson discloses a bottle smasher having disintegrating hammers which rotate about a central axis to substantially pulverize the glass by repeated blows as the glass falls downward to contact the hammers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,639 to Williams discloses a grinding mill having a grinding chamber which is open to a fluid drying medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,131 to Hailey discloses a powder mill wherein particles are impacted by a rotor such that the impacted particles contact target plates disposed radially outward of the rotor. After the impact, the particles contact the target plate, the particles fall, by gravity, to the bottom of an inner shell where sweeper blades drive the particles by centrifugal action to discharge ports.